Monk
by RedBarron
Summary: Oneshot, Gwen wonders why Cody has been acting so strangley.


On one of the few rare occasions that Chris, who by his limited mercy, had allowed them one "breather" day in Germany before they headed on to Moscow. It was a good a day as any, only the sun had sunk and night was descending over the Deutschland coast. Gwen sighed as she sat in her airplane seat, _another souvenir for home._ She had no particular yearning to get off, nor did she embrace the idea of heading straight onward. She at least took the forethought to realize that she could at least use this time as an opportunity for a genuine re-consolidation of strength.

"OMG! You guys! This is the most beautiful beach ever!" Lindsay expounded with more than a hint of nostalgia.

Everyone deliberated on the plane, their plans for sights and doings in Berlin, but not Cody. He sat on the opposite side looking rather glumly out of his chair.

Gwen raised her eyebrows in curiosity. It wasn't like Cody to be so down, especially in a moment like this. I wonder what is bothering him? But she gave no more heed to this thought, compromising at last to see him of the plane before jumping to conclusions so as to refrain from the awkward "How ya' doing?" her parents always did to her when she 'looked' upset.

His face did not change, he looked just as meek and uninterested when they landed. If anything his face now boar a slight frown which protruded an ugly grimace over his lips.

When the signal was given for a completed landing, everyone rushed off as fast as they could, pushing and shoving recklessly to get down the ramp, but not Cody. He stood a-far, waiting patiently if not halfheartedly for the line to move, so he could exit his row.

By now Gwen's concerns had been raised yet further as she pondered the endless questionnaire which was necessary to deduce what could bring on such a melancholy humor. _Seriously, what is up with this kid? One moment hes all 'lovey-dovey' the next he looks like hes at a funeral. _

She walked right behind him, until they reached the terminal, there she decided to break down and shatter the facade. "Hey! Whats up with you?"

Cody looked back, his face still bearing the uninterested stare. "Whatever, do you mean?" His voice stung with the blade of hopelessness.

Gwen's voice perpetuated into a bitterness that rivaled his own, filled with malice and frustration, "If this a ploy, I swear its not going to work. So please, just drop the act! You're not fooling anyone with this 'I'm above it all' attitude of yours. Just get over it!"

His glare suddenly turned into hate; "I'm sorry, who the hell do you think you are? Is my demeanor not appealing to you? Perhaps you might guess there could be something more? Or am I a cardboard cutout, predictable and flat. If there's anyone who has the 'I'm above it all' attitude, it's you!" His voice started breaking into a gasping plea, "Maybe I have a reason to be sad? You more than anyone should understand that. Do you know why I act like that? Because this is my only chance to be among people, anyone, in the real world."

He pulls down his sleeve to reveal what looks like a small mark on his wrist.

"Cody, what is that?"

"Its a monastery mark, I'm a monk. I've had it ever since I joined."

The mark was a small, circular imprint with a small cross on it, with the word: "DEO" marked across it in capital letters.

"In fact, it's only because of special permission by the holy father himself that I can be here. Why do you think I want to make friends so bad? It's because I'll never see them again."

"But Cody, don't they let you out. Even just once a day?" Compassion resonated with Gwen's voice.

Cody rubbed his arm "No." he said flatly "Monks are never allowed to leave, ever. And if you try...they beat you...hard. Thats why I'm always on my toes, cause' one false move and the head monk will have me sent back."

"Cody...that sounds horrible. Why haven't you told anyone?"

"They would never understand. But you Gwen...you're different."

"Cody...I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

Cody lifted his head upwards as they sat down on a street bench outside the airport.

"I'm sorry, too Gwen. I don't I should have been so blunt. I'm sorry I made you upset, that was no reason for me to act that way."

They sat as a silence endured between them, until Gwen spoke "Ya know Cody, we could be friends."

Cody turned his face up, "Really?"

Gwen leaned her head in, "Maybe...even... more" as they kissed passionately. Cody enjoyed the long endearment, savoring the peace of not being on television. Because only God knows what goes on in the dark.


End file.
